California Boardwalks
by Auslly-ZenForever
Summary: This is a story of how two different people collide. One summer, one coincidence and a boardwalk was all it took but two people to make it happen. Austin and Ally. But he knew she couldn't stay for long, so did she. So join their adventure filled with laughter and love and maybe they could have a happy ending like all the fairytales you've read. It won't disappoint you hopefully.
1. Intro: Diary Entries and Families

It was the last day of school, a day that many people love. Don't ask me, I don't know why. They just need to lighten up because school is awesome. It is a place you can learn and it's filled with a bunch of fun activities. Unfortunately for me I never stay at the same school for more than 2 months. But anyways summer of 2010! Yay!

"Can you believe it? School's out already!" My friend, Savannah cheered. Oh how I'd hate to break her happiness but it's better than just leaving without telling her.

"Uh... Yeah. I can't believe it's the last day of school. Time went by so fast," I tell her only cause it's true. Time goes by so fast. Sometimes it's a good thing sometimes it's bad.

"Oh! All the fun things we could do this summer! We should go surfing later! Oh then we could come back to your house and play video games! Oh i can't wait! Then during the summer I could even introduce you to some cute guys I know and meet new ones! Well at least after you get back from California. Ooh, I'm so excited! Eeeek!" I jumped at the pitch of her voice but still my face was full of remorse.

"What's wrong Ally? Aren't you excited?!" She asked with a sad tone in her voice. "Am I planning too early? Am I coming on too strong? Oh gosh. Well it has only been 5 months since we met but I thought that we were good enough friends to do that. Oh I'm sorry if I came on too strong. Ally? Come on, say something."

"You know how my aunt moves around alot?" She nods and soon realizes what I'm about to say. "I might not come back, Ann. Not this time."

"But you said it was only a short trip to California, I mean you love Hawaii! You said you wouldn't leave til graduation!" Ann cried out. We're really good friends, I'd hate to leave her after promising that. I shouldn't promise things I know I couldn't keep. It's my fault I had her hopes up a little too high.

"I know, I-"

"You can't just leave me! How long have you known?" I hesitated to answer this question, but I did.

"3 weeks... Ann-"

"No you don't get to call me that! You don't get to say anything. Maybe if you said it sooner I wouldn't act this way! But you led me on to believing you would stay. You weren't."

"It wasn't my friggin choice!"

"Yeah but if you were a good friend, you would've said it earlier. We could've spent our last three weeks together filled with our last adventures. But I guess you're not a good friend." That was the time she walked out my life throwing away all she had planned. Either way it wouldn't have happened, My flight's at 4. It's already 3. On the bright side, well ther actually is no bright side. Oh Savannah... I never got to say that I'll miss her and probably never get the chance to.

* * *

06/28/2010

_The longest I've ever stayed at the same school? Would be... 5 months max. My aunt promised we would stay in California for a while though. That soothed me. Where is this oh so perfect place? California. That's right and no matter how hot it was there I loved it._

_Every mid-summer though when I was younger, I would visit my uncle's place in Maine. I loved it every time. Auntie Jean and Uncle Freddie has a daughter my age, Cassidy. She's my best friend. But sadly, when my parents... Umm left, something clicked between Fred and Jean. They got divorced. Cassidy would always be traveling from where ever Jean and I was to Maine and I could never go with her. Occasionally I did just every summer._

_Jean and Freddie took custody of me. It wasn't til 2 years later when I was 11 that they divorced. They treated me as if I was their own daughter, it tore my heart when they broke apart. Jean was always the traveling type, but Freddie loves his hometown. So did Cassidy. When we were 12, she finally made the choice of staying with her father, just a year after their divorce. Leaving few visits to Jean because like her father, Cass really liked to stay in the same place. After that, they moved to Miami. This summer though, Cassidy couldn't make it. I was a little devestaded, I mean I haven't seen Cass since last summer! She always visited me because every summer Jean and I were in a different place. Cass loved that but just every summer. I've actually never been to her place in Miami. But she couldn't make it. Too bad, I already made zillions of plans for us only so it would never happen._

_About my family... They may seem a bit wierd. Cassidy is really funny and goofy, but she's just really laid back at the same time. Cass is my cousin but I'm proud to call her my sister. I have to admit, there are sometimes when... She's too confident. Once she had this tiny crush on my neighbor when I was in New York and for her 13th birthday, she really wanted to kiss this boy Dallas as a present. Poor boy never knew what was coming. But she really believed that he liked her. Through these years though, Cassidy has grown to be this beautiful woman I know. Well she and I are actually only 15, but soon enough, right? But trust Cassidy is beautiful, I adore her dark, brown, long hair. Well my hair is like that too but Cassidy dyed hers. I'll probably never dye mine. My Mom would never allow if she was here. But slowly, I've noticed my hair getting lighter each day. Anyways, back to Cassidy. Cass has a loving and adorable personality. But mess with her, you mess with me and you don't wanna mess with us, trust me. Have I mentioned that we both love music?! Something we have in common. Which is not alot but opposites attract, I guess._

_My aunt is well... AMAZING! She's a great cook, and like her daughter, laid back, she is one of those moms who try to be cool and actually suceed. She was a chef at this restaurant called Groovy Grill. Ironic, I know but Cassidy and I performed there every weekend before she moved. It was awesome there. Groovy Grill is a little fancy but more on the cool and chilaxed side. I just can't find a word to describe it. But with all the moving Jean and I did, we sold the restaurant. It was kinda fun that Jeam had a different job every time we moved. Her uniforms were always unusual. Even with Jean, I hate calling her that but she insists, going through all her hard work, she still has time for Cass and I. I love her and when I first called her mom, she cried because she was so touched. I was about 13 and I was just starting to get to know life without my parents._

_Freddie on the other hand, he is a little bit serious. I don't blame him especially with that big stressful job of his. He is a lawyer and a good one. I can't ever win an argument with him! There would be no absolute point. He comes from my father's side and married Jean. They had Cass on April 6 at 3:26 am. I'd say she is almost a day older than me. I was born that day on 11:53. Back to Freddie. Sorry I have this little thing where I start to doze off from a subject. It's just who I am. But I could stop. I mean I try but I forget. Isn't it wierd how people can easily forget things? It's like one minute it's in your mind and the next- Wait, I swear I was talking about something else. Oh yes, Freddie! Whoops. Ok, Fred is just too mainstream. When he was young, he wanted to be a comedian. Oh god, I can't even picture that. But when he's off work, he's really fun to be around but still serious. I wonder how Jean and him got together. Like I said earlier, opposites attract. It just makes me happy when Freddie sees her for the first time in a really long while, I swear I see him smile. Something he doesn't do even in pictures. Overall we're a pretty normal family, at least almost a family. But in the end we're just one big family supporting the oth-_

"Ally! Dinner!"

I sigh and write one last thing to complete my diary entry.

_Love Ally_

* * *

** Sooo... How was it? Well it's only the intro. Trust me, there's more to it. Just soon, I don't wanna make this too fast. Anyways I dont own anything but the plot. Tune in for more. And don't worry about not being able to complete this story. I won't do that again**.


	2. I: Boardwalks and Cafes

"Honey, you've barely touched your plate, what's wrong?" Jean asked with a hint of worry in her tone. The truth is, I haven't talked to Savannah since last week since our so called 'break up', you can say. Buy I decide to not say anything about her. It'll just make both Jean and I worse. So I respond with an overly high voice,

"Oh uh nothing. It's fine!" Okay, so what? I paniced a little bit. She doesn't suspect a thing. Like always, she read my mind. Not enough to know who it was though. In fact, she thought I was sad for a different reason. We both know Cassidy couldn't make it because of summer school. It was for the best. Psk, I'm not sad about her at all! Okay, I concede. Why am I such a lonely teenage girl? Why do I always talk to myself?

"Honey, you know she's too busy with summer school this year. She has no choice," I could easily tell that she thought I was sad over Cass but I knew it wasn't that, for the most part. I'd say it was her because I knew things would get better. I would see her again no matter what. The Savannah part though, I was unsure of.

Oh and summer school? Yeah, Fred put her there. Let's just say that Cassidy was a bit... Her education level is... Ummm... It's just that I had so many new things in mind I could do with her. But I understand, I shouldn't be selfish. I just want to talk to her so she could make me feel better but she wasn't here. Huh, I guess Cass does have something to do with it. I would totally contact Savannah but ever since our fight a week ago she wouldn't talk to me. We really had somethin' going on. I miss her.

I shook my head and told her that it wasn't Cassidy but Savannah. I may or may not have left out the Savannah part. It was something I felt that I shouldn't tell her. She'll blame herself for moving to California too soon. If you knew me, you'd know I wouldn't let that happen.

For the next six minutes, I eat the rest of my dinner slowly and quietly. Later I washed the dishes even when I knew I didn't have to, nonetheless I insisted to each night because I know my aunt already has too much on her plate. When the dishes were done, I went outside to get some air. California's amazing but it's so tedious here. The beach house is beautiful but boring. I can't find one single thing to do here right now. I wish Cassidy along with Savanna was here. Look at me, I'm frequently talking about them like I can't live without them. I need to think about myself for on-

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnngg!

Ooh Cassidy is calling! Better pick this up. Oh maybe she's doing something exciting right now! Lucky her. When we were smaller, Cassidy would always get what she wants. So yes, you could call her spoiled, however she can still be the nicest person you meet. Where as I'm thankful that I wasn't too spoiled. That was almost ruined when Jean and Fred took custody of me though.

"Hello?"

"Ally open up your laptop! Let's skype!"

Then she hung up. Okay... I guess I'll open my laptop. The kind of girl Cass is was the type that gets straight to the point. She skips every single detail to get straight to the point. Anyways, I shall do as she asked. I run upstairs into my new beige room and opened my laptop. Soon enough Cassidy's face lit up the screen.

"Hi Ally! So much questions to ask! I have to make this quick. Dad's gonna tell me to do my homework any time now. I actually haven't done anything. Summer school is so dull. Enough about me, it's been a week. How's it going?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Met any cute boys? Surfed any good waves?"

"Nope, besides I've decided to put surfing off for a while. And please don't ever do that again," I plead.

"First of all, what!? You've been there a week and you haven't done anything?! And what do you mean by 'put off surfing!'Second, you mean this?" She wiggles her eyebrows once more making a wierd face. I laughed out loud as she kept making wierd faces soon joining in on my laughter.

"Yes but seriously don't do that on a date or you'll never see him again. Anyhoo, it's been boring here without you. I really miss you Cass. I truly do wish you were here."

"Awww. Girl, Im flattered, but don't make me cry. What about Savannah? I'm sure she can keep us company," She advised; it kept me hushed for a while until Fred came in. Saved by the Fred?

"Cassidy... Didn't I tell you to do your homework? Don't you wanna be successful as I am when I-you grow up?" Fred's one of those dad who want you to get in a successful lineage. It's a good thing he doesn't push Cass too hard.

"Whoops, gotta go Ally see ya tomorrow? I need help with an outfit for a date."

"Oh sure! See ya Cass!" I say a bit depressed. She thinks we're still this great big group of best friends with Ann. I guess I forgot whilst I was enduring my own pain from our departure.

"Bye! Every week or so, this time we'll do this k?"

I nod and smile as she waves goodbye and logged out.

Sighing I think to myself, I need to do something. It's 6:30, what's a 15 year old girl to do right now? I look out my window and see lights and a ferris wheel from afar. "Hmmm, don't mind if I do." I whisper lightly.

I put my hair in a high ponytail, prepare a dark denim jacket as I change into my favorite yellow shirt and a pair of dark jeans with some brown knee high boots. I'm not quite the fashionista like Cassidy but I go with what I have. I don't even know how I can help her with an outfit for her date tomorrow. On my way out, I yell out to Jean,"I'll be back before 11!" I didn't even wait for a response. I guess you could say I read her mind.

Each minute I walked, I could see the lights come closer and closer until I was finally there. I was stunned to see how beautiful this boardwalk was from up close. It looked like a fairytale place but from a distance, it looked as if it was just plenty of light mixed together. Have you ever went to a boardwalk and felt like you could just suddenly fall into the ocean? Screw that, everyone had that feeling before. In comeplete daze, I walked around for a little while just until the sun started to set but I decided to stay a moment longer.

Delicious, mouth-watering, just take a deep breath, Ally and count to 10. Yet, I continue to stare at the pink twirling cotton spin and spin. To say the least, I looked like a drooling fool. Would I like some of that? Yes. Maybe when I have a wallet with me. Next time, if there'll ever be a next time. I was quite uncertain. Ehh, I have nothing better to do with my time. Meaning I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my summer here.

Next thing I know there's this cute guy beside me. STRANGER DANGER! Relax Ally, he looks nice.

"You look like you wanne eat that all the cottom candy that machine could produce," He teases, chuckling at my face.

"Well I do." I admit.

"Here you could have mine," He offered, handing a big puff on a stick to me.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I joke. Good one Ally. But what if it is?!

"You don't," He then laughs at my facial expression," but trust me," and for some reason I did.

"Besides I'm up for a coffee instead." I nod at him as I take a piece of my pink puff of sugar.

"Thank-" But he was already gone. He disappeared so quickly, I never got to thank him.

"Whoosh!" the wind roared! Oh god, I swear I hear the wood supporting this fine establishment just creaked. Ok I wanna leave now. I text Jean to pick me up when I noticed it got a little chilly during the time I was here. Too chilly. I can't just walk home. Plus, it's dark, who knows what could happen to a young girl roaming the streets! I could die. Fine, I'll confess that I'm lost. On my way here I was following the light and I don't know my way back to the beach house. It should be around here. I think I came from the left. No the right! Whatever, it's no use.

Entering a nearby cafe, I was about to order something. But the the reality was, I don't have money on me right now. The heat hits my skin like a wave. In a good way though like it was- what's the word? You know what? I think I'll stick with the saying I made up. I'll never leave this place EVER! I can't leave. There's something that just makes me wanna hang out here anyday anywhere, it was comforting.

I tip toe on my toes to look above the tall crowds surrounding me and look for a table. Ah-ha! I just found the dude who gave me coffee. He did say he was up for a coffee instead. I push myself through the crowd trying to find my way towards him. Finally free space, no crowds towering over me, yay!

You see, whenever I see someone at a table eating alone, I just wanna sit with them. The problem was that I was just a little to shy. The blond boy was okay though, we've already met. Kinda.

He was on his phone tapping all over the keypad. So he's texting someone? I wonder who? Every once in a while he would pick up his cup and take a small sip. Like he was saving it. The closer I got, my self-esteem seemed to get lower and lower. Breathe Ally, he's 3 feet in fron of you. Don't you wanna say thank you? Hmm, I guess I do. I close my eyes and count to 5 when he appeared 2 feet in front of me still sitting down. I GIVE UP! Guess who is backing out? This girl, sorry but that's just me. Unless of course I'm truly confident. Turn around? Ally don't you dare! Why do I even want to talk to him so much. Whatever, I call quits.

Too late.

* * *

_06/28/2010_

_You will never believe what happened today. But I'm kinda sleepy so I'll tell you tomorrow. What? My hand is tired. So yeah. Tomorrow, first thing I do when I wake up. I promise. Oh maybe after Cassidy's date, yeah? So I have two things to record in this old thing._

_Love Ally_

_Ps I just had the greatest idea of a song_

* * *

**You can kinda guess what happens next. I don't own nothin but the plot. If you like this story, feel free to leave a review. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong or something else. I hope you enjoyed my story so far as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's not a promise but I could have the third chapter by tonight, not a promise. Oh and I kinda decided to end every chapter as an entry of Allys journal, just trying something new.**


	3. III: Names and Lessons

**hiiiiiiiiii sorry for not updating so long. **Hello! I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. But I'll try doing so more. I'm determined to finish this story. Oh and I only own the plot. But I am SO SORRY. I don't even know if most of the people reading likes this story. I'm not that good at writing. But whatever. I like this and from what I read some of you like it too!:) I'll try and update tomorrow if I have the time. And I dont know why but my bold, underline you know those thingys, dont seem to work. It works at the beginning but I cant do it in the middle nor end. And I couldn't end it in a diary entry this time. But anyways...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Watch where you're going you asshole!" He screamed at me as I fell to the ground with a thud.l I am utterly confused. I think it was best if I really just left.

Gasping at his unnecessary words, I fought my urge to scold him for it. Language. I didn't expect my encouter with the stranger would be so... Rough? Harsh? Mean? Ummm...

Expecting the blonde to help me up I waited til a hand had appeared dangling in front of me as a sign of politeness. However this arrogant boy was far from polite. So I sat there waiting a bit. Insert a face palm.

"Are you gonna get up or what? You look like a fucking retard."

Instantly, I was back on my feet.

"Thanks for the help," I murmer sarcastically.

"By the way, that little snack I gave to you earlier had fallen to the floor. That's why I gave it to you. It was trash. You were the can or maybe you'll also play the part of trash."

"Why you little-"

"Ally?"

Startled I jumped to my feet, flushed.

"You've been zoned out for quite a while. Oh honey wipe that drool off your face. Here let me help," grabbing the end of her sleeve she wiped of dried saliva off my lower cheek. Embarrassed, I glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Good no one was. Jean to the rescue! Great. Notice sarcasm.

I can't believe that was my imagination. It seemed so real. Maybe it was best if I didn't go up to mystery blonde. It could've turned out like that. He could've ended up mean. Sure, he didn't seem the type, but you never know. I also can't believe I had made up such a foul conversation in my mind. What was I going to say?

Breaking me out of a small stance, Jean gestured to the exit. "Come on let's go home." Nodding curtly I followed her all the way to the house. She had brought a warm jacket for me to wear so that was pretty sweet of her. It was a mainly quiet walk until halfway she hsd asked why I was staring into the space. She even showed me the picture she took of me which I quickly deleted as soon as I saw. I had told her that it was nothing and she didn't seem to believe me but let it go. Then of course she is Jean. And Jean is Jean, the woman who loves Jeans and her family genes.

By the time we'd reached the house I have already finished my cotton candy (the one Jean occasionally took small, that's a lie, humongous pieces out of). So most of the credit goes to her. Throwing it away, I headed towards my room until Jean stopped me.

"One question, how did you buy that cotton candy? I found your wallet on the couch while I was cleaning." So that's where it went! How? Before I even got the chance to open my mouth to answer, Jean continued but not before handing me my wallet. And if there is one thing I do it's never cut someone off. It is very rude and impolite. "Did you steal it?! My god, Allyson! Is thay how fat you'll go for this piece of heaven?! Is that why you zoned out? I swear-" Remember my rule about not cutting someone off? Well now seems like a good time to.

"I did not steal it. Some guy gave it to me," was the truth.

"Some guy? Someome you didn't know? A man? What if he hurt you Ally or if it was poisoned?"

"It was not poi- oh.. Come to think of it, I do feel a bit woozy and light headed... Oh my, I think I am gonna faint!" pausing dramatically and resting a hand over my forehead, I averted my gaze from the cieling fan to Jean who had a worried look on her face.

"Oh Ally are you okay? Are you feeling fine? Do you feel like throwing up? Are you gonna die! You're too young!"

I laughed whuch seemed to ruin the overly-dramatic scene as Jean began hitting me playfully with her hands, like a cat you could say. I can't believe she fell for that. I made sure my acting was extra bad! Jean is so gullible.

"Ok so it isn't poisoned. Did you at least say thank you?" Jean inquired, while glaring a bit.

I smiled cheerfully,"come on! Don't be mad! It was a joke! And well that's the reason I kinda spaced out," Jean gave me a look. 'kind of' "Okay I was literally staring into space. Um the point is I didn't say thank you. I really wanted to but ended up too nervous to actually say something or even approach him."

"Seriously? You were too scared to say thank you. All you had to do was say thanks and walk away!"

"Whatever."

"Ally it is so easy! Why are you scared?" She asked laughing at me. She kept pestering me up the stairs and to my room. That is until I slammed the door in her face. I still heard her laughter outside. But seriously what is so funny? I don't understand this woman.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It's been two weeks into my summer yet nothing has happened. I sit around my room all day everyday. But that's the way I like it. Somedays I would just fool around with my instruments, play a few games on my pc or so, skype with Cassidy or read a book, maybe even just sleep all day. Seriously though, I haven't stepped out of this house for two weeks. Cassidy and Jean urge me to get out though. But I'm fine. Cassidy had a great date and all. But she said he was too nice? Like what is wrong with being nice? Oh my gosh, I'm one of those 'like' girls aren't I? Telling her about Savannah was hard though. She took it badly and was really sad. Even though they'd never met in real life, we were the trio. Also I had written in my diary about my 'big' encounter with blondie. I don't know why I freaked out so much though.

All my laziness was cut off one day oh so suddenly when Jean had barged in to my room with brightly lit eyes. So unpause my life and back to reality we go which is 7 am on a tuesday morning.

"ALLY! ALLY!"

"Whaatt?" Groaning, I squinted my eyes at her. The light she had exposed was practically blinding me.

"Guess what I signed you up for?!" this was something she did regularly. Everybplace we would go always had a different atmosphere, a different climate, a different vibe. In Alaska I was taught to snowboard. In Hawaii, I learned to surf which I fell in love with. If only it didn't remind me of a certain girl. She taught me everything I know about surfing.

"Surfing!" Oh cool. Wait - WHAT?

Lessons start this afternoon at 1:30! So get yo ass up! This will be so fun!"

She left before I could say anything. Does she not know anything?

"Does she not know anything?! Ally I love my mom and all but seriously? How could she forget about that thousand dollar competition you won with surfing?"

"I don't know Cass, I don't know. She probably already paid for it though. So I don't think I could back out of this one. Anyways I have to go. Jean is waiting for me outside. It's almost 1:30."

"Bye Ally! Good luck!"

Turning off the device, I'm off to my surfing lesson. I don't think I'll say anything to Jean though. She would be put in a bad mood. But I guess this is better than sitting around in my room moping all day.

We walked to the beach which had taken a few long minutes. When we arrived, I was late! It was held on the other side of the beach when Jean had thought it was on this side. The one by our house. That may have neen why I was so late. Then parted ways and wishing me good luck, Jean walked back in the direction we came. Leaving me alone.

But as soon as I saw the surfing instructor, I was completely mortified. Whyyyyy?

"You're late," he said never once looking up. He sounded annoyed? I looked around me and discovered that this class was full of teenage girls around my age. These must be the other students! Can't wait to see how they develop their skills. "I assume you're Ally Dawson, correct?"

"Yup. I'm Ally." Watching him check off my name on his clipboard, he finally looked at his students. Particularly me. Aaaaaand that's when we locked eyes. So this is why I freaked out so much before...

"Uh. Ahem. I'm Austin Moon."


End file.
